A Marine in Uniform
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: Gibbs in uniform -Abby's opinion. Spoiler for One Shot One Kill


Title: A Marine in Uniform  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: One Shot One Kill  
Summary: Abby's view of Gibbs in uniform.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. This is actually my first writing in years. So please excuse all the mistakes  
spelling errors,etc. Even though it took me forever to write because I wanted to make sure everything was correct , I know  
many things won't be. Critic either bad or good is nice -just don't say you suck. At least tell me why it sucks.  
Also, I don't own any of the charcters.

* * *

Abby  
This new case we have is of a sniper killing Marine recruiters. It has been interesting trying to keep the case away from the FBI as they have been and still are trying to take over our case since the latest Marine recruiter was shot in Maryland.

At the last crime scene , Gibbs and the rest of his team , not only distracted the FBI but tricked them too. Gibbs made it look like our director had told him to back off the case for the FBI. Tony smirks and tells me he made a hole claiming there was another bullet which had the FBI agents pushing him away while Kate retrieved the real bullet. Ducky distracted the rest of the FBI as only Ducky can, by talking. I snicker as Tony tells me. They also found a feather that he thinks the sniper left. Of course Gibbs names a famous sniper who did this. It is Gibbs' forte being a former Marine sniper.

Gibbs calls Tony and Kate to go back to the original recruiter's office to find if a feather was left there. Kate brings back the feather for me to analyze. It is the same kind of feather they found in Maryland. The team gets together and figures out that the sniper is going after recruiters for a reason. There theory is the sniper was probably rejected from enlisting.

Now there is a plan to have Gibbs and Kate go undercover as Marine recruiters. They plan to go back to where the first recruiter, Gunnery Sgt. Alvarez, was shot. I'm looking forward to seeing Gibbs in his Marine uniform. He looks so good in his jackets and dress slacks. He looks hot in jeans too. Well, Gibbs is just hot no matter what he's wearing but I've never seen him in person in his uniform. I can hardly wait.

* * *

Gibbs comes down to my lab to make sure my part of the job is ready. Gibbs is in his uniform. Talk about SMOKING! Crisp, ironed clean tan shirt with all his ribbons. His name plate says Thomas. He is going undercover as Gunnery Sgt. Alvin Thomas. I continue checking him out. His blue pants, with the red stripe on the sides, shows his backside really, really well. I get to see his arms. I find arms very sensual but I'll tell you about that another time. His hair is comb to the side. Yup, he is smoking hot! I hope I don't smile or stare too much but it is hard to keep my eyes off him.

"Hey Gibbs." I smile and say it loud.

"Are your mics set up Abbs?" Gibbs smiles back at me and hands me a Caff Pow.

"Yup, Tony is all done and ready." I take a few sips of my drink while still staring at him.

I'm going to need a few more Caff Pows if Gibbs stays here any longer.  
He smiles and thanks me as he is about to leave. I think he knows and appreciates me staring at him. At least I hope he does.

"Hey, Gibbs!" I call before he is completely gone. He comes back in. Stop starring Abby- I say to myself.

"Yeah Abbs?" He walks in quietly but quick.

"Gibbs, you and Kate be careful." I tell him somberly.

"We will." He says.

As Gibbs is answering me , I walk up to him and start patting him down on the chest. I'm checking to see if he's wearing his bullet proof vest. I am truly worried but at the same time really, really enjoying this.

"Ab...by!" Gibbs says in a bit of an annoyed voice and lifting his arms above his head looking at me and his shirt.

"Just making sure your wearing it. I want you to be safe." I say it with emphasizing on the safe.

Gibbs slowly starts a small smile as he walks right up to me and whispers into my right ear, "I will." He gives me a kiss on my check and a big hug. I hug him back and savor the moment. Oh, this man smells so good.

He knows I worry about him and that I truly care. I know that he will keep his team safe but Gibbs sometimes takes chances. That's what makes him so good and yet can seem reckless.

* * *

I am able to locate the sniper shot through the microphones I had Tony put up earlier. I tell him where the location is and Tony informs the FBI. He reaches the sniper first and ends up killing him. Of course the FBI takes credit for it.

Gibbs, Tony and Kate come back to the Navy yard. Kate is still in uniform. I come up and hug Kate first then Tony. Gibbs hasn't entered the bull pen yet.

"I'm glad this is over and I don't have to worry about the sniper shooting Kate or Gibbs." I say to Tony.

"What about me?" Tony asks with puppy dog eyes looking for sympathy.

"Of course you too, Tony!" I smile and give him a small punch on the arm.

"I'll be right back after I change." Kate tells Tony

"You need any help with that Kate?" Tony winks and smiles at Kate.

"PIG." Kate shouts out. Tony just keeps on smiling as Kate walks away giving him the evil eye.

"Hey Abbs. Just tell Gibbs I'll be right back. Just need to get information from the evidence locker downstairs." Tony tells me and heads towards the elevator.

"Okay Tony." I head to the staircase to go downstairs towards my lab.

I start turning off most of my equipment and lights. I am still writing up my report for this when I hear the elevator ding.

I know its Gibbs. I turn around and Gibbs is walking in still in uniform. I walk across from my computer and give him a great big hug. He hugs me back.

"Hey, where's your vest?" I ask him loudly.

"Didn't need it." Gibbs says in his as matter of fact voice. I punch him on the arm.

"What's that for?" He says as he looks at me squarely in the eye.

"For taking a chance and not being safe." I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Abbs, its over." He says quietly.

"I know but still." I uncross my arms. Gibbs comes in front of me and gives me a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Meet you upstairs after I change. Let's get something to eat. Your choice." Gibbs turns and starts heading out my lab door.

"Why change?" I yell out to him.

Gibbs sticks his head back in with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I've never been out with a Marine in uniform before." I am smiling ear to ear.

Gibbs now has his whole body inside the lab door frame.

"Abbs-I'll meet you upstairs after I change." He smirks and turns leaving the room.

I not only got to see Gibbs in his uniform but he's taking me out for dinner.  
Of course making him smirk after my comment is an extra bonus. Now what should we eat?

The End

(I might write a short story of their dinner together.)


End file.
